The Vast Sky
by Miaicegirl
Summary: Sebastian never thought that when he woke up, he would find a boy at his door. Also he never knew that this boy would change his life.
1. A Nuisance at my Door

**A/N: I actually posted this story a while ago but I decided to delete it. But I just recently found this in my files and I thought I should post this up again. I hope everyone will like this story because it is based on my favorite shounen-ai manga Superlovers. If you have the chance, please read it! Also for the first few chapters the updates will be very quick because I have them written until chapter 5.**

**Thanks for reading and please drop by with a review!**

**Chapter 1: A Nuisance at my Door**

_I never thought that when I woke up, I would find a nuisance at my door. He just rung the bell so early in the morning and I thought it would be my girlfriend but instead it was a boy. He just stood in front of my door with a luggage as he stared at me blankly with one large dark midnight blue eye while his right eye was covered by an eye patch. Then the only thing he did was shove a letter at me as he continued to stare at me blankly. This boy, who was to become my nuisance, came to my house at the start of the year. But he is a boy who changed my life._

**XX The Vast Sky XX**

"Mom!" Sebastian Michaelis shouted into the phone of his receiver as the boy who suddenly came to his house in early morn studied him with his unnerving large blue eye. "Why is there a brat at my apartment?" Sebastian asked as he returned the boy's stare with a harsher glare.

The boy unnerved him greatly.

"Oh, Sebastian! So he made it there safely hasn't he? That's great! Well you see I have a favor to ask of you."

"What are you thinking?! Who the hell is this brat anyways?"

"His name is Ciel and we adopted him!" Sebastian's step-mother cheerfully replied which made Sebastian feel nauseous.

"What were you thinking!" he screamed into the receiver, "Why will you adopt a child so easily! Why didn't you even consult with me?!"

"Why Sebastian?" His mother started with a confused tone, "But you said that you wanted to become independent from your own family as soon as you attend university. So I thought you wouldn't want father or me to simply consult you about these things. Also, you were adopted as well."

Sebastian was deeply annoyed as he imagined his young looking step-mother have on that childish pout whenever she couldn't get what she wanted. With a sigh Sebastian hissed, "Well who exactly _is _this brat? He doesn't look Japanese to me."

"Well, he's a patient from your father's hospital."

"From the mental hospital?" Sebastian shrieked as he cautiously examined the boy. "Are you sure he's not dangerous." He whispered to not have the boy overhear him.

"Of course not! But he doesn't know much about the outside world because he was kidnapped from London and was brought here. Then the kidnapper trapped poor Ciel inside a room since he was five years old. Right now he is able to communicate with people more since he was in the mental hospital for two years."

"That's terrible but what about his parents? Aren't they still alive?"

"No sadly, they both were murdered by the kidnapper."

"But shouldn't we send him back to London? I mean his parents are both British right?"

"That causes too much problems since Ciel has been communicating with the kidnapper in Japanese so now his Japanese is much stronger. Also since Ciel is a special case the Japanese government has allowed him to stay here after all, the kidnapper was Japanese. Plus the school system in London is quite complicated; I don't think he can get along with it too well."

"I feel sorry for the kid but the Japanese school system is complicated too!" Sebastian stated a bit desperately because he sort of knew where this conversation was heading, "The teachers only think about themselves and there is a lot of bullying and…"

"Sebastian…It's all decided already."

Sebastian sighed in defeat before he mumbled, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Oh yes!" His mother suddenly shouted which caused Sebastian to jump up in surprise, "I know you are really busy with your studies but I want you to take care of him."

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Please Sebastian!" His mother begged over the receiver, "Ciel-chan never went to school before even though he is already twelve. Also this is good for your studies because you are studying sociology at university. I'm sure he will be a good study specimen."

"Mom, don't treat people like objects. And sociology doesn't literally study people. Also why are you calling him 'Ciel-chan'?"

"I'm sorry Sebastian but sociology _does _study humans to a certain extent don't they? And 'Ciel-chan' is cute isn't it? He is my child now after all. Anyways I have another warning. Ciel-chan is still afraid of people so don't touch him too suddenly okay?" His mother said in a very cheerful voice.

"Yeah whatever, I got it you old hag." Sebastian sneered as he thought of how his university life was starting to slowly crumble.

"Old hag? Who are you calling old hag! I used to be a model and I am anti-aging! Anyways, please take good care of him but I'm sure you will because you were a good onii-chan for three younger siblings."

"Hmm, they were so hard to take care of, especially Grell."

"Well Grell loves you so much and he misses you dearly!" Suddenly Sebastian heard loud voices in the background which he predicted as Grell himself.

"I don't miss him though. The only thing he does is stick so closely to me that I can't even move! Then he chases away all my girlfriends!"

"That's just Grell's way to show his love" Sebastian's mother chuckled, "Well take good care of Ciel-chan!"

"Wait mom!" But it was too late as the line was bluntly cut off.

"Shit! That old hag!" Sebastian shouted in frustration as he slammed the receiver. Then he turned to find that boy still staring at him with his unnerving large midnight blue eye. "So your name is Ciel right?"

The boy nodded as a reply, his one visible eye never leaving Sebastian's.

"Umm, my name is Sebastian… Nice to meet you." Then Sebastian reached his hand out towards the boy for a handshake but the boy only stared blankly at the hand given to him.

"I-I'm sorry… I guess you don't know what a handshake is. Wait, here I will show you."

Then Sebastian reached out to take Ciel's hand but was slapped away. "Don't touch me!" Ciel hissed as he openly glared at Sebastian.

"I-I'm sorry."

Suddenly Ciel gasped before he looked away as if he was embarrassed. Then he muttered, "No, I'm sorry for suddenly bashing at you."

Sebastian couldn't help but be surprised at the boy's words. He was rather cute despite the unnerving stares.

"No, it was my fault for trying to touch you."

Then Ciel eyed Sebastian before he asked shyly, "Do you really not miss your family even though you don't live together anymore?"

Sebastian who grew flustered by Ciel's sudden question mumbled, "Well saying stuff like 'I miss you' is embarrassing and I really don't miss my siblings, they always cause me trouble."

"I see…"

Then Sebastian looked up and found Ciel hugging his knees to make himself into a ball. Sadness was evident on the boy's features as he whispered, "But you love them don't you? I will just honestly tell them that I miss them because there are times when you can't tell them that no matter how much you want to. After all, something lost will never return."

Sebastian stared at the boy and wondered.

_I see… Since he never was the part of society he can be so honest. A strange child but an honest child. A child who I met for the first time yet a child who understands the darkness and the sadness of this world._

_I have to protect him._

"Why are you so honest Ciel?" Sebastian asked next, his curiousness for the boy growing stronger.

Ciel looked up and stared into Sebastian's eyes. Now to Sebastian, that one midnight blue eye seemed strangely beautiful.

"I lie like all humans do but right now I thought that it was necessary to be honest with you. So Sebastian…do you ever lie?" Ciel continued to stare at Sebastian and Sebastian couldn't help but caress the boy's face regardless of the warnings given to him. But to Sebastian's surprise, Ciel did not flinch away.

"I won't ever lie to you Ciel, I will promise you that."

Ciel was after all, the boy who would change Sebastian's life.


	2. The Sky I Thought I Lost

**A/N: Again thank you for reading the next chapter! I forgot to put a warning but I have problems with grammar especially punctuation, so again I am sorry about that. Also characters are really OOC and there will be some OCs.**

**Chapter 2: The Sky I Thought I Lost**

_When I was freed from __that __man, the first thing I saw was the sky which stretched endlessly, the sky which reminded me of my dead parents._

_For the first time ever since I was kidnapped, I cried. When I was at last free, I suddenly realized that my parents were truly gone from this world and that they were never coming back for me. But I felt selfish because I was at last able to see the blue blue sky which was lost to me for seven years._

_So for the first time, I cried and saw the sky._

**XX The Vast Sky XX**

Ciel and Sebastian had been living together for two months already but Sebastian never knew that taking take of Ciel will be so much work. Ciel was not demanding or greedy like Sebastian's other siblings; however, Ciel hated the dark. Therefore, they turned on the lights in the bathroom each night. This was hard on Sebastian because Sebastian liked the dark.

Ciel also hated staying in the house for an entire day. Therefore at least once a day, Sebastian had to take Ciel out. However when Sebastian was busy, Ciel walked to the library alone despite Sebastian's protests. But even though Ciel had asked if he can go to the park himself, Sebastian protested to a large extent that Ciel could not argue against him.

Lastly, Ciel absolutely detested baths. He detested them so much that he even bit or scratched Sebastian whenever he forced Ciel to take a bath. Therefore, everyday was a challenge for Sebastian. However, Sebastian couldn't help but love Ciel. Hugs and kisses became something normal between them. Ciel who had refused at first soon gave up as Sebastian told him that this is what brothers do. They had spent the last two months by themselves even though their step-parents told them to come over. However, Sebastian refused because he wanted Ciel to get used to his new environment.

Although it has only been two months, Sebastian was already spoiling Ciel. For the past few months, Sebastian took Ciel out whenever he had no school or part-time jobs. They went to the park mostly where Ciel would sit on Sebastian's lap, wrap blankets around themselves as Ciel read and Sebastian studied. Sometimes they would go to the library whenever it rained or if the temperature was too cold. Even though Ciel never asked for anything, Sebastian couldn't help but make sweets for him. One day, when Sebastian made Ciel a chocolate cake, Sebastian simply couldn't forget Ciel's reaction. Then finally, Sebastian was overly protective of Ciel:

"Are you sure you can go to the library by yourself?" Sebastian asked worriedly as he stuffed textbooks and pencils into his backpack for his classes in university.

"I have been there by myself for a couple of times already, Sebastian." Ciel sighed as he crossed his arms in front of him. It was always like this in the morning, Sebastian running around to get to class while Ciel silently examined him go.

"Will you be fine even though I won't be back home till midnight?" Sebastian asked again as he started to put on his shoes.

"You always come back at midnight."

"Don't forget to eat lunch and dinner alright?"

"Argh Sebastian!" Ciel growled, "Just shut up and go already!"

"Fine, fine…" Then Sebastian suddenly turned and gave Ciel's forehead a small kiss before he said, "I'm going Ciel!"

Then with that, Sebastian went off to school.

**XX The Vast Sky XX**

The next morning, the day started exactly the same way it did every morning. Sebastian hurriedly got ready for school as he shot Ciel a handful of useless questions. Then whenever Sebastian was going out, he would always give Ciel a kiss on the forehead.

But Ciel was not in a good mood this morning. Last night, when Sebastian came back past midnight, Ciel had greeted him like usual. However, Sebastian who was tired after the day's work had dragged Ciel into the _futon*_ with him, with his arms tightly wrapped around Ciel's waist. And Ciel who was forced into such a situation couldn't sleep the entire night.

Feeling annoyed with his own drowsiness, Ciel felt rebellious as he thought of ways to get back at Sebastian for having him loose sleep. Then an idea popped into his head which caused Ciel to smirk. It was a childish idea but he knew that Sebastian will freak out when he heard about what he did. So with a sense of rebellion, Ciel packed his backpack with a blanket, a book, a wallet, and a cell-phone. Then he went off to the park. When he arrived, Ciel sat under the usual tree and started to read. Even though it was already March, the cold wind still made Ciel shiver.

"It's cold without Sebastian…" Ciel muttered as he wrapped himself with a blanket to keep himself warm.

Then after a few minutes of silent reading, Ciel suddenly heard something clicking. Curious, Ciel looked up to find a man taking pictures of him.

"What are you doing?" Ciel growled which immediately caused the man to stop taking pictures.

"Oh I'm sorry." The man chuckled, "You were really beautiful as you sat there so I couldn't help but take pictures of you."

"Are you mocking me?" Ciel hissed as he placed his book aside.

"No, of course not." Then the man lowered his camera from his face and gave Ciel a small smile. However, as soon as Ciel saw the man's face, his heart seemed to stop. The man looked so much like Sebastian. The man had raven colored hair with piercing golden eyes. The man also wore glasses as he examined Ciel intensely with those eyes. However, when Ciel carefully studied the man, he suddenly realized that the man did not look like Sebastian but just that their aura felt somewhat similar. Suddenly Ciel blushed as he caught himself comparing the man with Sebastian.

"Oh my? Are you blushing? Do you like what you are seeing?" The man started to tease as he drew more closer to Ciel.

"Shut up!" Ciel hissed as he tried to cover his face with his arms. "Anyways will you delete those pictures of me? It's rude to take pictures of people without permission!"

"Did you blush because I look like that man you come here often with?" The man suddenly asked as the man's smile disappeared like mist.

"Wha-How did you?"

"I come here every day." The man answered before he snapped another picture of Ciel, "And sometimes I see you and that man here, reading."

Ciel gave a small attempt to grab the camera but failed to do so. Then with a sigh he scoffed, "Ha, so your hobby is to spy on people? How perverted."

"You love him don't you?"

Shocked by the man's sudden words, Ciel's eyes widened as he stared at the man. Fear overtook him as his hands started to shake.

"But I wonder how that man thinks of you." The man continued as he peered into Ciel's eyes. "The way he touches you so freely, I don't think he has that particular feeling towards you-"

"Shut up!" Ciel shouted as he abruptly stood up. "Shut up! Shut up!"

Then Ciel grabbed his backpack and the blanket before he ran away from the park. He ran away from the man but honestly, Ciel ran away from the truth.

**XX The Vast Sky XX**

Sebastian came back at three am that night, drunk.

"I'm home my dear Ciel!" Sebastian sang from the doorway which immediately caused Ciel to wake up at such a late hour.

"What were you doing? And you reek of alcohol!" Ciel shouted as he winkled his nose in disgust. "Were you drinking by yourself?"

"Yeah, I was drinking by myself and do you want to know why? It's because I broke up with my girlfriend this morning!" Sebastian chuckled.

"You had a girlfriend?" Ciel asked in genuine surprise. Sebastian never told him that he had a girlfriend before. "Why didn't you tell me this? And why didn't you go on dates with her rather than use your weekends with me?"

"What do you mean Ciel? I wanted to stay with you!" Sebastian answered as he clumsily wrapped his arms around Ciel to bring him into a tight hug.

"Don't use me as an excuse!" Ciel screeched as he tried to push Sebastian away from him.

"Why? Why can't I use you as an excuse?"

Ciel simply rolled his eyes at Sebastian's question before he scoffed, "Of course you can't use me as an excuse! Obviously going out with your girlfriend is more important than staying with me."

Suddenly Sebastian's expression grew serious as he drew his face only a few inches apart from Ciel's. "But you see that's the problem Ciel." Sebastian whispered as he caressed Ciel's hair lovingly. "My girlfriend asked me who is more important, you or her. Normally people would have answered that my girlfriend is more important than you but I couldn't force myself to say such things. You are just that important to me Ciel."

Ciel blushed at Sebastian's confession and avoided any eye contact as he mumbled, "You are drunk Sebastian. You should think things over before you go apologize to your girlfriend. Then tell her that you were lying."

"Why should I when I was just being honest?"

"You have to get back to her, Sebastian…" Ciel said a bit desperately as he felt the sudden urge to slap Sebastian's hands that caressed his face and his hair.

"Why should I Ciel when you are blushing this much?"

"I said, don't use me as an excu-"

Suddenly Sebastian smashed his lips against Ciel's lips sloppily.

"Seba-" Ciel gasped as he tried to push Sebastian away. But Sebastian still continued to press his lips against Ciel's until Ciel slapped Sebastian across his face. With a small yelp, Sebastian fell backwards with a _thump_!

"Sebastian?" Ciel whispered as he peered over Sebastian to find him sleeping. Ciel sighed in relief before he continued to examine Sebastian's face.

"Sebastian…" Ciel started as he gazed at Sebastian's face tenderly, "You don't understand my love, that's why you can carelessly say such things. I am sure when you come to understand my love for you; you will find me disgusting…

"And your love is breaking me…"


	3. Love Like Never Before

**A/N: Again, thank you reading this story! Just a small warning, there will be OCs but they are not too important for the story. **

**Please leave me a review if you have some time!**

**Chapter 3: Love like Never Before**

_Sebastian, I am terribly afraid of your love. The love you seek from me is so different from my love that I am so afraid, so afraid._

_I am so afraid that my love will break our relationship. Scatter our relationship into pieces because of my selfish love._

_I am so afraid that you will leave me when you learn of my love._

_So I will desperately try to love you like you love me. As a brother._

**XX The Vast Sky XX**

On Saturday, Sebastian thought that he could have an entire day with Ciel but instead, he found himself at the front of his old home.

"What am I doing here again?" Sebastian asked Ciel who stood next to him.

"We are going to see Manaka-san and your siblings of course." Ciel replied bluntly as he continued to stare up at the house before them. "So Sebastian, will you ring the bell already?"

Sebastian sighed before he slowly and reluctantly moved his finger forward to ring the bell when Ciel pressed it for him instead.

"Wah Ciel! What the hell are you doing!?" Sebastian shouted as he started to panic slightly.

"I rung it for you because you're too slow" Ciel replied as he gave Sebastian an innocent smile.

"But I'm not ready!"

"Well you better…"

Suddenly the front door slammed open to reveal a high school student with long red hair.

"Sebas-chan!" The red head shouted as he flung himself at Sebastian. "I missed you soooooo much Sebas-_Onii-Sama_*!"

"Get off me Grell!" Sebastian sneered as he tried to push Grell off of him.

"But I haven't seen you for such a long time Onii-sama!" Grell exclaimed with a pout as he reluctantly released Sebastian. Then Grell turned towards Ciel to glare at him. "You brat!" he hissed as he continued to glare at Ciel with his greenish-yellow eyes, "I can't believe you can live with Sebas-Onii-Sama!"

Ciel turned away from Grell before he muttered under his breath so that no one can hear, "It's not like I really wanted to."

"Did you say something you brat?"

"Nothing." Ciel sighed.

"Where is mom?" Sebastian asked as he took Ciel's hand and pulled him towards the house.

"Mother is in the house. And why don't you hold my hand too Onii-sama!"

But Sebastian and Ciel were already inside the house where Manaka-san, Mei-rin, Finnian and a man greeted them.

"Hello Ciel! Long time no see!" Manaka-san greeted with a large smile, "Did you grow taller dear?"

"Hello Manaka-san, it's nice to see you. And sadly I didn't grow."

"And it's nice to see you too Sebastian!" Manaka-san shouted as she gave Sebastian a firm hug, "It's so nice that both of you came to see us."

"I guess." Sebastian scoffed as he hugged his mother back, "Ciel dragged me here."

"Good job Ciel!" Manaka-san complimented as she gave Ciel a small pat on his head.

"Welcome back Sebastian-_Onii-Sama_ and good to see you again Ciel!" Mei-rin greeted with a blush tainting her cheeks.

"We ordered sushi Sebastian-_Nii-San_!" Finnian shouted excitedly as he pulled Sebastian further into the house. "As you can see Takeru-san came to see you!"

Sebastian looked up at the man who was also present within the house. "It's good to see you Takeru." Sebastian greeted as he avoided any eye contact with the man.

"Good to see you too Sebastian." Takeru said as he gave Sebastian a small smile.

"You know Ciel, Takeru-kun was the one who recommended adopting you." Manaka-san said, "I believe this is the first time you two met? Takeru-kun is Sebastian's childhood friend."

"It's nice to see you Ciel." Takeru greeted as he offered his hand for a handshake. Ciel who learned what a shake hand was from Sebastian, slowly took Takeru's hand and shook it.

"It is nice to meet you too Takeru-san." Ciel said quietly as he examined Takeru. Takeru was a tall man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was handsome but not nearly as handsome as Sebastian.

"Now now!" Manaka-san announced, "Let's eat!" Then she guided the group into the dining hall where large platters of sushi were laid out on the table. Ciel and Sebastian sat next to each other as others sat around them. As they ate, the family talked about their pasts. They laughed a lot as Ciel listened silently to their conversation. To Ciel this atmosphere was so foreign but he liked it for some reason. He knew that Sebastian had grown up with this family and Ciel just enjoyed listening to them talk about Sebastian's childhood. After all, Ciel barely even had a childhood himself.

"Ciel…" Sebastian called softly as he grabbed Ciel's chin to have Ciel look at him.

"What?"

"You have rice on your cheeks." Then Sebastian licked off the rice that was on Ciel's cheek before they both resumed eating as if nothing happened. But the others who saw what Sebastian had done just stared at them in shock.

"Sebas-Onii-Sama! Why don't you ever do that to me!" Grell whined as he glared at Ciel who had a confused expression on his face.

"But Sebastian told me that this is normal between broth-"But Ciel was interrupted because Sebastian had covered his mouth with his hands.

"Ahahahaha" Sebastian laughed half-heatedly, "I have foreign blood remember? English people do that."

Everyone doubted Sebastian's words but decided not to comment on it as they resumed eating. Then as soon as they were done, the group moved to the living room for tea. Sebastian was the first to sit down on the sofa and as Ciel passed by to sit next to him, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's torso and forced him to sit on Sebastian's lap. Ciel who was used to these kinds of things did not even struggle as he comfortably sat on Sebastian's lap with ease.

"I have to talk to you for a second Sebastian. Will you come out with me to the garden?"Takeru asked as soon as everyone settled down.

Sebastian nodded as he released his hold on Ciel. "I will come back soon, Ciel…" Sebastian said as he followed Takeru to the back garden.

Ciel watched as Sebastian left but couldn't help but feel slightly anxious about the fact that Sebastian left him all alone with his new family. So as soon as Sebastian disappeared, Ciel excused himself to the bathroom. He quietly walked towards the back garden and hid himself behind a bush. Sebastian and Takeru were standing in the middle of the garden and Ciel tried his best to listen into their conversation.

"It seems like you are well Sebastian." Takeru started as he gave Sebastian a small smile.

"You seem fine as well Takeru…"

Suddenly Takeru sighed as if in defeat then whispered, "You seem to love Ciel a lot. None of us expected that really."

"So you were testing me with Ciel?" Sebastian hissed as he suddenly felt annoyed at the fact that Ciel was used for an experiment.

Takeru blinked at Sebastian before he grinned, "Yes I was… But don't you think I have the right to do so since you threw my love aside so brutally?"

Ciel cringed at Takeru's words.

"I loved you and I thought you accepted it. You even tested my love for you but at the end you threw it aside." Takeru continued as he turned to stare at Sebastian who dared not to look at Takeru. "I thought you loved me but I guess you didn't. I can tell by how you treat Ciel. You never showed such affection towards another person before…"

"You're right" Sebastian whispered as he painfully looked down at his hands. "I love Ciel and I am terribly afraid to lose him…So afraid…"

"The problem is do you love him as a brother?"

Sebastian remained silent.

Takeru sighed before he said, "I think you shouldn't become too close to Ciel. After all he is only fourteen years old, he will leave you someday. I think you should try to leave his side for a while as a test."

"A test?" Sebastian echoed as he looked up at Takeru curiously.

"Leave him for a week…"

**XX The Vast Sky XX**

As soon as they returned home, Sebastian immediately started to pack his bag.

"Are you going somewhere Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he watched Sebastian pack. Ciel already knew the answer because he had overheard Sebastian and Takeru's conversation. But Ciel wanted to trust Sebastian desperately, he wanted to trust Sebastian that he would never lie to him and that he would never leave him.

"I'm going to stay at my friend's house for a while." Sebastian replied as he never dared to look at Ciel.

_Liar._ Ciel thought as he sadly looked down at his feet. He really did want to believe in Sebastian because he had promised him that he would never lie.

"Why?" Ciel asked next as he stood in the middle of the small room.

"I have school and part-time so it's hard for me to come back here every night and-"

"But you have no school until the first week of April. And I'm going to school soon…" Ciel butted in as Sebastian's lies seemed to make him feel smaller and smaller.

"I have part-time and my friend's house is a five minute walk from there…"

"Do you hate me Sebastian?" Ciel whispered which caused Sebastian to freeze.

Sebastian then slowly zipped up his bag as he replied, "Of course not Ciel…I can never hate you."

"Then why?"

"I-I need some time alone…There are some things I have to clear up in my head." Then Sebastian stood up as he headed towards the door.

Ciel was not a type of boy who asked things on his own accord but at this situation, he just didn't want Sebastian to leave him all alone.

"I want you to stay Sebastian…" Ciel whispered which caused Sebastian to stop in his tracks. Sebastian widened his eyes in surprise before he slowly turned to stare at Ciel who was standing at the doorway, his eyes screaming at him to not go.

Sebastian felt torn by Ciel's words but he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Then he left, leaving Ciel all alone.


End file.
